


No Strings Attached

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Choking, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Kanemaru and his girl have different opinions on what no strings attached means





	No Strings Attached

On and off over the past six months or so Yoshinobu Kanemaru and I had been seeing each other. Sometimes we would go weeks without talking or seeing each other before meeting up and spending a weekend locked in a bedroom barely coming up for air. We weren’t exclusive by any means. From the start it had been clear this was a casual thing; no strings attached had been Nobu’s exact words and that suited me just fine. 

We had an understanding. Or so I thought. 

As I was putting the finishing touches on my makeup there was a knock on my door. With a frown I glanced at the clock on my bedside table on my way. I still had an hour before my date was supposed to arrive, my hair was a disaster and I still had to get dressed wearing only a silk dressing robe. If he was seriously this early I was going to be very upset. Instead of the date I was expecting I was greeted by Nobu’s face on the other side of my peephole. 

“What are you doing here?” I asked quizzically as I opened the door. He took his time in responding, running his gaze over me with a look that had me feeling a bit heated. 

“I thought I’d drop in, pay you a little visit.” He finally answered pushing past me into my apartment. “Thought we could have some fun.” 

“As tempting as that is, I can’t tonight. I have a date. And I need to finish getting ready.” I said. “Sooo, if you don’t mind.” I held open the door waiting for him to take the hint and leave. 

Instead his smile dropped and anger settled on his face. 

“You have a date?” He asked incredulously. “Are you fucking kidding me? You’re dating me.” 

“Why are you upset? We’re not exclusive. You’re the one who said no strings attached.” I snapped. “We’re both free to see whoever we want.” 

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Nobu said defensively. “I didn’t think you were going out with other men.” 

“What do you mean ‘I didn’t mean it like that,’” I asked sarcastically. 

“Oh, I get it. You meant no strings attached for you. I’m supposed to sit at home while you fuck anything that moves. I don’t think so. You can get yours, but I am damn sure going to get mine too.” 

He moved surprisingly fast, slamming my door shut and pinning me to it with his body fist wrapping around my neck. 

“You’re mine.” Nobu growled. “The only dick you’re getting is from me.” 

I stared back at him in challenge, refusing to back down or acknowledge the dampness forming between my legs. 

“I don’t belong to you.” I said evenly. “I’m not the kind of girl to play the fool Nobu. We’ve been very clear that this isn’t a relationship. You’re not the only one allowed to play around.” 

I gasped loudly, startled as Nobu pushed his free hand between my legs his fingers seeking my heat and finding the slick between my thighs with a smirk. His hand tightened around my throat while his fingers stroked my pussy his eyes staying locked on mine as he finger fucked me. 

Nobu leaned forward, his lips crashing onto mine in a sloppy wet kiss that had me squirming in his grip my red lipstick smearing beneath his brutality. Moaning into his mouth I spread my legs granting him easier access as he added a third finger to my cunt, my juices lewdly sluicing under his touch. Releasing my throat and pulling his fingers Nobu free grabbed a handful of hair and pulled me down to my knees. My hands eagerly reached for his zipper and in seconds his cock was in my mouth, my head banging against the door as Nobu rammed himself into my throat. 

My eyes watered as he held himself in the back of my throat, lips stretched obscenely against his flesh until he pulled free allowing me to greedily suck in air before breeching my throat once again. 

“You. Belong. To. Me.” Nobu said punctuating every word with a thrust of his cock. “You’re going to call him and tell him the date’s off. Do you understand?” 

Pulling out of my throat Nobu pulled my hair forcing me look up at him. 

“Answer me.” He demanded knotting my hair around his fist and pulling it taut. 

“I understand!” I yelled. “I’ll cancel.” 

With a satisfied nod Nobu pulled me to my feet and watched as I cancelled my date. As soon as I hung up he pulled me over to the couch and had me kneel on the cushions facing the back. Coming behind me Nobu pushed his cock into my dripping pussy, hand reaching around to clutch my throat as he pounded into me. My moans were garbled from his hold, my hand sliding beneath my body to rub at my clit, bucking against Nobu’s thrusts as we chased our climaxes. 

With a shudder I came, my pussy clenching around Nobu’s cock as his hips stilled the warmth of his seed filling me. We both collapsed on the couch, Nobu pulling me into his arms with my head on his chest. 

“You’re mine. Don’t ever forget that.” He warned pressing a kiss to the crown of my hair.


End file.
